Walter, in U.S. Pat. No. 1,911,539, Doernemann, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,536,111, Troester, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,0133,508, and Tokunaga, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,759,043, all disclose a three-dimensional polymeric structure having a male and a female interlocking component. Not one of these disclosures has both interlocking components on a single side of the structure. Moreover, these references disclose both interlocking components contacting the edges of the sides, which allows easier forces to separate the components. As such, none of these references discloses an apparatus that forms at least a male and a female interlocking component on a single side, and preferably not contacting an edge of the side, of the structure. The present invention solves this problem.